Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of static structures, such as buildings, cabinets and other fixed structures having debris collection systems.
Description of the Prior Art
Debris present on a floor may be swept up by a variety of sweepers and other such machines or may be collected via the traditional broom and dust pan combination. Similarly, debris existing on a counter top or bench may be collected into a bag or other similar object and then disposed in a collection area.
A floor mounted disposable system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,719 which has a floor mounted housing adapted to be mounted over an opening formed in the floor for receiving the debris swept therein. A receptacle located beneath the floor then receives the debris.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,855 there is disclosed a fireplace ash disposal device having an opening flush with the floor of a fireplace which leads to a chute below the fireplace so the ash may then be subsequently removed.
In lieu of mounting a debris receptacle to a floor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,972 discloses a bag holding frame which mounts to the edge of a cutting board so waste materials may be swept off the cutting board through an opening of the collector with the waste materials then falling into the bag for subsequent removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,836 there is disclosed a two-container system for receiving manually placed trash. One container is fixedly mounted to a vehicle such as a golf cart with the second container insertable within the first container. The debris is then placed in the second container. Once the second container is full, it may be removed from the first container to discard the debris.
Despite the many debris disposal systems, there is a need for a debris disposal system that may be mounted in upwardly facing surface of the floor, countertop or bench to enable the debris to be quickly brushed into the system receptacle. The opening must be flush with the receptacle supporting surface to insure all the debris is quickly swept into a cavity formed by the receptacle. Further, the system must provide for easy removal of the receptacle for emptying purposes while being attractive but unobtrusive. Disclosed herein is such a system.